


logic aside.

by mintbrownies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And More Fluff, Fluff, M/M, and some crack becuase of woosan, seongjong is THAT ship man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintbrownies/pseuds/mintbrownies
Summary: “San, this isn’t a joke.” Wooyoung chuckles, “our baby Jongho is scared of a ghost.”“I’m not a baby.” The younger grits his teeth, “I know what I saw, and I’m telling you our apartment is haunted.”“Well, that’s fun!” Hongjoong claps excitedly and Jongho groans because no, it’s not fucking fun.





	logic aside.

Jongho prides himself on being a very logical person. He’s level-headed when others aren’t, and when his friends freak out because of a mysterious noise in the middle of the night he’s the first to tell them it’s probably the wind. Granted, their apartment is a closed space and the windows are all closed at night but there’s still air, so he feels justified.

It wasn’t obscure to blame the noise on the wind, or the flickering of light on the electricity bill that they _just_ payed. It all made sense and Jongho never felt scared or feared the abnormal, “the paranormal activities you speak of are all in your head.” He once told San dismissively after one of his rants on the afterlife.

His roommate eyed him with squinted eyes. “you know, sometimes i think you’re one of them.” His tone changed to a lighter teasing one as he poked Jongho’s sides, “what are you? a vampire? a demon?”

“a fucking _criminal_ if you don’t stop right now.”

The point is that Jongho does not give a single fuck about the abnormal, and never would have had he not seen - well, “ a ghost.” He takes a deep breath trying to calm down his nerves as four pairs of eyes look at him sarcastically.

“well, it’s nice to see you finally coming off your high horse.”

“San, this isn’t a joke.” Wooyoung chuckles, “our baby Jongho is scared of a ghost.”

“I’m not a baby.” The younger grits his teeth, ignoring Seonghwa’s _sure, you aren’t_. “I know what I saw, and I’m telling you our apartment is haunted.”

“Well, that’s fun!” Hongjoong claps excitedly and Jongho groans because no, it’s not fucking fun, it could be a fucking demonic spirit for all Jongho knows - were spirits and ghosts even the same thing? maybe he should’ve paid more attention to San’s annoying midnight chats.

“guys, focus please. I came home earlier today since my class got cancelled and I heard noises coming from my room, naturally I went to check who it was so I can beat the fuck out of them, and you know, my guess was San at first-”

“naturally?” San whines, Jongho ignores him.

“- but then, I felt some weird chill and I saw this tall-ass person with some long-ass black coat, and when I went to fucking headlock him he just,” Jongho wets his lips nervously, “disappeared?”

He waits, but none of the four says anything beside glancing at each other.

Jongho is going to fucking lose it, “what?”

“I mean you’ve been really stressed lately, and the amount of coffee you consume is really unhealthy- “ Seonghwa pauses and turns to the other three to confirm Jongho’s addiction to caffeine with enthusiastic nods, “also it could be the lgihten-” Seonghwa starts to add.

“I saw a _guy_ wearing a _black coat_ what kind of lightening would fucking do that.”

“a really creative one?” Wooyoung tries with a shrug. San gives him a thumbs up.

 

Admittedly, that conversation did hurt Jongho’s pride but he knew that it was a must. He's sure of what he saw and it wouldn't make sense to let the others encounter the ghost themselves without a warning first, so really, he actually did them a favor.

And if he doesn’t sleep at his room for awhile it’s not because he’s scared of the ghost, that fucking ghost can square up for all Jongho cares.

“you’re scared of the ghost, aren’t you?” Seonghwa sighs with a grin as he rubs Jongho’s back. He found the younger sleeping on the couch and went to put some covers on him but Jongho was startled awake by the act.

“I’m not scared of anything, I have never been scared once in my entire life.” Jongho bluffs, and he knows that Seonghwa knows that he’s bluffing because he had never pouted this much through a sentence.

“You’re barely eighteen, and there’s a first time for everything.” The older sighs fondly and ruffles the younger’s hair, “come sleep with hyung at least, I could use some cuddles tonight.” He waits, and when Jongho doesn’t move, chewing on his lips hesitantly he adds, “I didn’t want to admit it but I’ve been thinking about that ghost you saw, and I’m kinda scared to sleep alone.” His scared expression is unbelievably fake but Jongho internally applauds him for the effort.

“really?” Jongho lets out a giggle despite himself, he’s not as nervous anymore.

“really. I think I might even sleep here on the couch with you if you won’t come with me.”

Now, Jongho hates to admit it but Swonghwa’s bed feels nice and soft and it smells nice too, so he doesn’t fight too much when the older brings him closer to tuck him under his chin. “hyung is thankful, Jongho.” He says through a yawn, “I could really use someone to look after me tonight.”

“sure.” The grins, and hides his faces further into his hyung’s chest.

For some reason, right now he’s not that opposed to being babied by his hyung, and whether that ghost was real or just a hallucination caused by his stress and caffeine addiction, he feels like he’s safe enough right now.


End file.
